


Penis Witch

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: March Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Shrinkage, Feminization, M/M, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A couple of jocks have their pride and joy stolen by a cheeky witchy boy.
Series: March Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Penis Witch

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

The day to day lives of many people aren’t exactly exciting. You clock in, you do your work, you clock back out, and you go to bed at home after a nice and relaxing dinner. That’s how a common person’s day would go, with no such excitement. But for the younger ones, the ones with a bright future ahead of them, there’s the occasional excitement in form of their own naivete bringing them to places they never would’ve dreamt of. Or should’ve gone to in the first place.

It was due to this that three football players, best friends for a long time, had ended up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. The three of them were in top form, bulging with enough muscle to charm the entire cheerleading squad and then some, in fact they could spy a few looks at one another thanks to their natural good looks. They, of course, would never admit that they had any sort of feelings for each other, but they were tighter than most boys their age.

“Hey, guys?” The shortest of the three, Bill, looked to his friends, with his hands currently thrown behind his head. “You ever wonder why we were invited to some dinky old place in the woods? I mean, the message said that there’d be hot chicks, but I don’t see any. Heck, I don’t think that I’ve ever heard that there are girls that want to be this far out…”

The other two, both about the same height, shrugged their shoulders. “You’re thinking too much about it, bud. We should just wait and see. I’m sure that they’ll come running once they hear about our muscles, and the special things we’ve got packed away, if you catch my drift.” The leader of the three, Al, a blonde with a bright and pearly smile, spoke up as his black-haired partner nodded along.

“I dunno, it feels a little suspicious. Didn’t Coach always tell us to watch out and make sure we weren’t being used? He also talked about that one rumor about the previous team all ending up scrawny femboys after they had been together one night, and…” The shorter brunette kept speaking, only to be slapped across the ass by his black-haired friend. “H-Hey! I’m serious! You saw their team pictures, they barely fit in their uniforms after that one season!”

The black-haired young man, Jim, just laughed. He wasn’t scared at all. Maybe if he had bothered to look up and notice somebody watching them from above, he’d realize how much danger he was in.

“Well well! You three are looking positively scrumptious! Isn’t that cute?” A voice echoed from the rafters, as all three boys looked straight up to try and find the source of the voice. “And you respond to commands! You’re like three pups who don’t know any better, how adorable!”

The voice laughed as its owner made his way down, landing right between the three of them as he adjusted his witchy hat. He was a boy that was barely half their size, and yet he seemed way too smug for that amount of height. He looked as if he considered himself the biggest person in the room, when he wore something as utterly ridiculous as a sexy witch’s outfit…

“Hah! And what’re you supposed to be, squirt? A cosplayer or something? Halloween was last month, get your crud together if you’re trying to look pretty!” Al laughed at the sight of the boy, with Jim laughing along. Bill, on the other hand, was cautious enough to back away, having a bad feeling about this entire thing.

The feminine boy licked his lips as he gave the three of them a thorough scan, giggling to himself as he pulled his hat off. “Cosplayer? Oh, I don’t think you three ever met a real witch before, have you? Well, why don’t you two try and hit me? I’ll show you what I can do, and if you manage to hit me, I might just give you the chicks you’ve been waiting for!”

“Guys, he’s got to be bluffing, you can’t just go at him when he’s saying that!” The shortest of the three tried to appeal to his buff friends’ better halves, but his plea fell on deaf ears as the two rushed forward, each trying to land a punch on the lithe boy.

A futile effort, as their fists were easily ducked under. All the while, the witchy boy managed to reach onto their crotches to give their bulges a nice and healthy squeeze, a small cry leaving his lips in the process. “Goodness me, you’ve both got something real impressive down there. Would be a shame to let it go unused, wouldn’t it?” He laughed and chimed as the two boys jumped away to try and avoid getting manhandled…

“Who or what are you, twink!?” Al was quickly growing frustrated with the way that the boy swayed his hips seductively back and forth, and how he kept laughing at his efforts to prove himself the better. Jim wasn’t fairing much better either, though the blush on his face made it clear that he was getting more distracted by the near-naked ass that was pointed straight at him.

The witchy boy just smirked before putting his hat back on. “I’m the Penis Witch, Mephy. I’m going to take those manhoods of yours and make them my own, you got it?” He revealed his identity and emphasized it by reaching down to the strings of his undies, revealing a disgustingly huge cock as soon as he dragged the fabric just a little bit down. Once unveiled, the monster managed to reach all the way down to his ankles, and it was still just soft. How frightening.

Bill wanted to get out of there, right now. He didn't want to lose his manhood, but despite what he would’ve wanted, he realized that the door he had entered the cabin through was now locked, and there was no window in sight. He was forced to watch the two boys charge straight at the witch without a care in the world, not at all taking his threats seriously. 

“You’re dead, twink!” Al and Jim shouted in unison, only to have their charges cut short by the witch’s hands reaching into their pants once more and giving their manhoods the tightest squeeze that they had ever experienced. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads as they immediately grew as hard as they possibly could, with their climax on the horizon…

A climax which never came, as their impressive bulges quickly started shrinking thanks to Mephy’s magic. He practically slurped up their sizes with a laugh as his own rod started pulsating, growing another couple of inches as their packages became tinier and tinier by the second. It wasn’t just their packages either, as the rest of their bodies quickly started shrinking and growing more feminine as the seconds ticked by. Every little bit of masculinity was being drained from their bodies, serving as fuel to make the mighty witch’s cock grow and grow. 

By the time the witch pulled his hands back, both of the taller boys had been reduced to messes that were barely shorter than the boy that had made them edge. Their clothes didn’t fit them any longer, and they were panting desperately for release. A far cry from the confident and strong boys that they once were. Such a far cry that they immediately lost themselves and started cumming clear droplets from their dicklets after receiving as much of a flick from the boy that had stolen all of their precious manhood…

All that was left was Bill, who quivered in his boots as the hungry witch approached him. “S-Stay back! I don’t want to end up a femboy with a tiny penis! Please!” He begged, hammering at the door in an attempt to get out of there. He didn’t want to be ruined just like them…

Mephy didn’t care what he wanted, because he had his own wants. As soon as he got close to the buff boy, he grabbed ahold of the back of his shirt and tossed him straight over his shoulder, causing him to land on his back where he’d be left completely vulnerable to anything the witch wanted to do to him…

“You’re a real cutie, you know? Good thing you’ll be even cuter once I’m done with you.” The witch licked his lips as he pressed that ginormous monster against the prone boy’s bottom, grinning widely from ear to ear. “God, it’s been a while since I’ve sucked out manhood the old fashioned way. Let’s see if you can last…”

He couldn’t. Bill let out a huge scream as he was roughly penetrated, his body rapidly shrinking as the cock grew inside him, with his pathetic orgasm splattering against his belly serving as a sign of his utter and total defeat. He was turned into another small-cocked femboy who submitted to the boy with the biggest cock… Or rather, he would be submitting if he wasn’t currently having his brains blown out by the cock resting inside of him.

Mephy pouted just a little as he barely got any inches from draining his manhood this way, but as his other two femboy sluts approached him and started licking the sides of his oversized rod, maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all. He had three new pets, and he had all the time in the world to enjoy them.

Thus, the number of victims claimed by the Penis Witch grew, just like his wonderful cock had...


End file.
